British Patent 1,117,377 to Rossman, granted in 1968, discloses a revolving audience seat arrangement. Seats 20 can revolve to face a main auditorium area 10 or to face a smaller lecture area 15. While this arrangement provides an approach for varying the sight lines along which audience member view performances, there still remains room for improved arrangements that further enhance the experience of audience members viewing or listening to a performance.